My Imperfectly Perfect Prince Charming
by neverforgetme12
Summary: Lydia Martin is looking for her Prince Charming and Stiles Stilinski is far from it. When the two become close after a surprising encounter, Lydia can't deny the pull she has to the charming and handsome lothario. Will Stiles break her heart? Or will she find her new kind of Prince Charming?
1. Prologue: No Prince Charming

_**Hello everyone! This is my new story "My Imperfectly Perfect Prince Charming". Updates will be done as regularly as possible. Make sure to check out my tumblr "mslydiastilinski" and my other stories "I'm Done" and "She has got to go".**_

_**Prompt: Lydia Martin is looking for her Prince Charming and Stiles Stilinski is far from it. When the two become close after a surprising encounter, Lydia can't deny the pull she has to the charming and handsome lothario. Will Stiles break her heart? Or will she find her new kind of Prince Charming?**_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

For as long as I could remember, I've looking for my prince charming. Growing up, I read all of the fairy tales and remember being mesmerized by the idea that Prince Charming was just waiting to save me.

Yes, some may call me unrealistic or shallow, but I have been around the block more times than I should admit and kissed my fair share of toads. I work my ass off to save people's lives every day and I don't break the law, so I think I deserve a little perfection.

I'm not stupid. I've come to realize that most men are intolerable and sleazy. I understand that they can be untruthful and mean so you have to be picky about your choices. You can't simply put your heart out on the line for just anybody.

I learned that the hard way.

Nevertheless, I'm still hopeful. Prince Charming is out there. I'd seen the stories, watched the movies and I just know deep down that it can't all be complete bullshit. It can't be.

Anyways, like I was saying, I deserve perfection. I am a good person. I work hard and pay my taxes. Life hasn't always been easy for me and the only thing that's kept me going was knowing that Mr. Right was just around the corner.

Now if only I could find that damn corner. I know that sometimes it takes time to find true love; that you can't rush destiny but I have to admit I'm starting to get tired of waiting. I'm twenty-five years old and depressingly single. My only friends are my fish and my lack of interest in the social world is frightening. I live by myself in a fancy ass apartment because I could afford it dammit and am as devoted to my job as you can get.

I'm not choosy. Okay, I am but I don't really care. Prince Charming has to be tall, he has to be handsome in a masculine yet soft way and he needs to be in shape. He should be charming and warm, his personality alluring but not too alluring. He should have a good job with a stable income and benefits. Most of all, he should want to settle down, have a family someday and be faithful to his one and true love. These are not just suggestions, these are my rule breakers.I will settle for no less and in no shape or form commit to someone who does not share my goals and aspirations. I'd seen what settling does, been through it myself and I knew that all it caused was heart-break.

You can't fix someone. You can't hope they'll change or wake up one day wanting the same things you want. People don't work that way. You're either right for them or you're wrong. It's as simple as that.

I guess the point is to stop wasting your time on the duds and focus on finding that one person who couldn't possibly hurt you. No matter what they say or what they do, they physically cannot do anything wrong.

Sure, some may think it's crazy, but it's how I rationalize everything. It's how I got over my heartbreak and my parents unsettling split. It's how I go on every day, a little less lonely and unfulfilled.

It's how I talk myself out of smiling at my amazingly gorgeous but annoying neighbor, Stiles Stilinski every day.

Stiles was every parent's worst nightmare. He was beautiful, his body crafted by the gods and his face distractingly stunning. He was mysterious and alluring, his presence demanding to be known by the world. He was charming and funny but also overly confident. He was a player in every sense of the word and he thrived on the fast lane. On multiple occasions had I not only heard Stiles and his escapades doing the dirty through the unfortunately thin walls, but also seen the aftermath the next morning. Though, I had to admit I was usually impressed. No matter what kind of girl tall, short, blonde or brunette, they always walked away smiling and looking well worked. I almost pitied the poor girls.

One of the most frustrating things about living next to Stiles was his group of friends. He always seemed to be having a party of some sort and it was on very rare occasions that I'd see him without someone from his pose. Most of the time it was the cute boy with darker skin and a slightly crooked jaw but sometimes the overly muscular, hairy guy or the really tall man who wore a lot of scarves would show up as well.

He also had a lot girlfriends by the place. Whether they were his hook ups or not I don't know, but they always seemed happy to see him. Well, except the short brunette. I had seen the girl enough times to think she had lived there and during that time I had never (not even once) seen her smile. I didn't understand the combination of odd balls or the reason why they'd always seemed to be at Stiles house. It was annoying and loud and the thought of calling the cops was a nightly occurrence.

I never did it though. Maybe it was because I was trying to be neighborly or kind to the entire floor. I had made Mrs. Elaine a double batch of chocolate cookies once. Or maybe it was because I was just lonely.

I had lived in New Jersey for nearly three years and had little to no friends to prove it. Sure, there was Meredith from the hospital where I worked, but I didn't think work acquaintances actually counted. We had never hung out outside of the hospital's walls or the staff room.

I missed going out. I was twenty-five years old for god's sake. I should be going out and living it up instead of staying home and watching old movies by myself.

But to be honest, that really wasn't me. I'd never been the girl to go out to the club and let her inhibitions fly. I'd always been secure, organized and set on a plan. I was boring and comfortable, yet envious at the same time. I think that's why I had never called the cops or complained to Stiles. I wanted to live in both those worlds. The social and fun life and the careful and secure one. I felt like if I heard the noise, the laughter and the cheers in the apartment next to mine I would somehow be apart of it in some way.

Plus, I was too much of a scaredy cat to ever introduce myself to that group anyways. They weren't exactly gentle looking.

I remembered the first time I met the infamous Stiles Stilinski and how I knew he was going to be trouble from the start.

-Three Years Prior-

"GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE, YOU CHAUVINISTIC PIG!" A pretty brunette girl screamed as she ran out of the neighbor's door and huffed her way to the elevator where I had just gotten off. I eyed her nervously for a second, unsure of what to say and shifted my moving box to my hip. I had literally just moved here a little less than an hour ago and things were already getting crazy. My neighbor, who I still had yet to meet, and his girlfriend weren't exactly late sleepers and had been very vocal about their sexual activities through the thin walls.

"A-are you okay?" I asked uncomfortably after a moment. The girl looked to be about my age and she was clearly upset about something. Her hair was a mess and she had mascara streaks staining her pretty face.

The girl's gaze drifted from the neighbors door and then to me, a look of distaste filling her eyes. "I'm fine." She said shortly, still frowning at me when my notorious neighbor poked his head out from the door.

My first thought when I saw Stiles Stilinski was "shit". Like I said before, Stiles was beautiful and sexy and cute all at the same time. I couldn't look away from all of the muscle and the abs that covered his flawless, pale body. It was impossible not to stare.

"It was lovely meeting you too, dear." He smiled charmingly, his gaze barely registering the girl. He was acting so overly casual, as if this girl wasn't looking like she was about to rip off his pretty little face.

The girl's eyes got wide and her face turned a deep red. "YOU FUCKING C-" and before she could finish her freak out the elevator simultaneously closed, pulling the girl and her bra-less figure down to the bottom floor.

I couldn't help but wince. I knew what it was like being that girl. The girl who had a meltdown in front of complete strangers over a guy. It wasn't a pretty look and the memory made me angry. I hadn't even met Stiles Stilinski yet and I knew, I just knew I'd hate him. No self-respecting guy made a girl cry like that. Not ever.

Stiles turned his gaze from the elevator to me and his eyes drifted over my body. Okay, gross. I knew I was good looking. I worked hard to achieve the Lydia Martin style but I had never been checked out so blatantly before. Especially from a guy who just had a girl (who obviously wasn't his girlfriend by the way) leave his apartment so upset. Stiles looked like he wanted to devour me and I felt a sudden urge to slap him and that sexy smirk right off his face.

"Boy, did she know how to make an exit." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

God, he was such an egotistical jackass. "Maybe she was just angry because she was unsatisfied." I said as she turned away from him. I had no interest in rehashing that little encounter. I maneuvered my box to my hip and awkwardly struggled to find the key in my pocket. Once I did, I tried to balance the moving box with my hand and open the huge door.

Stiles must have seen my struggle because he wordlessly grabbed the key from my hand and unlocked the door, motioning for me to enter. I simply nodded at him, thinking this was the end of our unfortunate conversation but Stiles clearly lived by his own rules. "Damn, this is a nice place. I never met the last owner." He said as he sauntered inside and took a seat on the bar table.

I squinted at him. Even though I agreed with the man, it certainly wasn't his place to come inside. He was just a stranger (alas a good looking stranger) but a stranger. "Um, I don't recall inviting you in." I frowned. "And maybe you never met the former owner because he wasn't impressed by your ridiculous nightly conquests making a scene every morning. I mean, I'm pretty sure the whole floor heard that."

Stiles grinned and then had the audacity to laugh at me. "I don't think so, he died before I moved in. I think he actually kicked the bucket in the bedroom. Congratulations, you own a dead guy's home." He joked.

I swallowed nervously. Dead guy? Okay, I was not normally a softy but are you freaking kidding me? I couldn't possibly sleep tonight knowing some old dude died in my room.

"Are you serious?" I asked nervously. I looked up at him purposely and tried to determine if he was lying to me.

Stiles' brown eyes sparkled at me and I knew instantly he was trying to be funny. "I was just yanking your chain, sweet heart. The guy moved out the week before I moved. I'm Stiles Stilinski by the way." He said, extending his arm out to me.

I looked at his hand disgustingly and shook my head. "I know who you are and I'd appreciate if you left my apartment now."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at me. "You're feisty." He laughed again. "I like you. We'll be good friends."

"I doubt it." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and watching him glide out of the place like he owned it. Man, was this boy trouble.

"Oh, and it was nice meeting you, Lydia Martin." He said, popping his head out of the hallway quickly.

I could feel my eyes widening in response. "H-how did you-? What did you-?" I stuttered.

"I do my research on all of the residents living here. Especially the hot ones. Have a good day now." He smirked and boy was it a hot smirk.

It was the kind of smirk that I had no doubt made normal women drop their panties in a heap of sexual frustration. But I wasn't normal. I was successful, driven and recently heartbroken after a pulled off engagement. I was immune to the Stilinski charm and mark my words when I said he would never, and I mean never, get me into bed with him.

At least, that's what I told myself when I first met him. On several occasions I questioned my sanity for making that promise, but luckily somehow he always proved me right. It wasn't the last time a girl had a meltdown in the hallway from his doing and it wasn't the last time he tried to pick me up.

He was a whole new ball game that I wasn't interested in playing. He was everything that I had purposely avoided in a man and I'd be damned if he ever got to see me squirm. I was looking for my Prince Charming and Stiles Stilinski was far from it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you guys think? Was it any good? Please forgive my stupid grammar mistakes. <em>**

**_Make sure to review and follow/favorite. I would love to know what you guys think about the prologue_**


	2. Chapter 2: Sanctuary

The hospital was my sanctuary. It was the only place where I went from a nervous, perfectionist to a confident superhero. It was where I belonged. I didn't have time to freak out or over think my choices. Every minute I wasted, every minute I over analyzed, I was putting someone's life at risks. It was the only place I trusted my instincts and nothing else.

I'm not saying it was an easy job. When people come to us, there's usually a lot of blood, a lot of tears and the occasional screams. They aren't in the best shape and it's my job to either save their lives or relieve some of their pain for the time being.

Sometimes, I can't do anything to save them. Sometimes, I'm the missing puzzle piece. Regardless, I never give up. I never stop trying to save these people no matter what.

I remember the first time I lost a patient. He was an old man, suffered a heart attack earlier and had been in and out of conscious for a few hours. He had a lot of children and grandchildren and when he passed silently away in the heap of a painless sleep, I remember bracing myself to tell the oldest daughter.

I watched as I devastated her with a few simple words and saw the way the light left her face. She grabbed me with her arms, pulling me into a crushing hug as if I was family and all I could do was press tighter into her and pray I didn't break down.

That night after my shift, I crashed into my bed still wearing my nursing clothes and cried myself to sleep.

It was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life and I went into work the next day with the intentions of quitting. I didn't think it was possible for me to ever get use to watching people fall apart, physically or mentally. I didn't think I ever wanted to get used to it.

That following day, I helped someone bring a life into the world and watched a war veteran finally wake up from his comma. I saw a breakthrough in an otherwise bleak world of grey and I knew I couldn't quit. I knew I was meant to be here.

Somehow I was able to adjust to my job and I actually got good at giving bad news. I was the shoulder the loved ones cried on, the guide through the medical terms and definitions and sometimes the glue that fixed a family. It was the hardest, must grueling and rewarding job I'd ever do in my life.

Nursing isn't easy. It's not for the weak at heart. You truly have to be a strong person to do what I do.

* * *

><p>"So I hear Dr. Francis asked you out again," Meredith said to me one morning in the break room during my break. Meredith Walker was a fellow ER nurse and currently my one and only friend in New Jersey. She was short and skinny, with big eyes and a tuff of short brown hair. She wasn't a model by anyone's standards but when you looked into her eyes, her brilliant blue eyes, you knew she was beautiful inside and out. She was smartest woman I had ever met, with a charming way about her that made it impossible not to love her and an undeniable strength that helped her in our line of work.<p>

"He did," I said simply, taking a sip of my black coffee.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "And? What did you say?" she asked happily.

I frowned. "I said no."

"NO?! Again, Lydia really? It's like the third time he's asked you out. What are you waiting for?" she said tiredly. If it wasn't obvious already, Meredith was rooting for a Lydia and Dr. Francis pair up.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

Dr. Francis was one of the leading doctors at the hospital. He was tall and buff, with the typical superman attitude. He had short curly blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that were prettier than mine. He was smart and funny and clearly smitten with me. He was everyone's office crush and one of New Jersey's hottest bachelors.

On paper, we were perfect for each other. We both were in the medical field, had wealthy parents and prestigious goals, but I was still reluctant to go out with him. The hospital was my home and he was my boss. If somehow we didn't work out or we broke up, things at work would get really awkward really fast and I wasn't sure if I was willing to jeopardize anything yet.

"Sure you don't," she said skeptically. "He's not going to wait forever, you know? Pretty soon he's going to lose interests in your cute little ass and move on. Better catch him while you can, babe."

"I just don't know if I'm ready quite yet. It's only been a few years since the whole Jackson fiasco," I shivered. Ugh, just the mention of my ex-finance brought out the bad memoires.

"Lydia Martin, you listen here-"

Before Meredith could continue in her lecture, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi ladies," Dr. Francis said, his smile complete with a set of dimples (yes, this grown man had dimples) on each cheek.

"Hey Dr. Francis," I said casually, as if we hadn't just been talking about him.

Dr. Francis' smile grew wider. "Lydia, please call me Todd. I hate feeling so stuffy," he joked.

I couldn't help but blush. Man, was this guy a charmer. "Of course, Todd."

"Thank you. Anyways, I'm sorry to interrupt your break ladies but we just got a call. We've got a new patient coming in five minutes and we'll probably need the extra hands," he said, purposely eyeing me.

"We'll be right there," Meredith said seriously.

Todd nodded and smiled at me one more time before walking down the hallway.

Meredith let out a short chuckle and shook her head.

"What?" I said tiredly. Meredith always seemed to see more to a story than I ever did and I was secretly dying to know what she was thinking.

"Dr. Francis, or Todd to you, totally wants to bang you," she joked.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to argue because arguing with Meredith was like trying to talk a deaf man. No matter how loud you got, how frustrated you were, she simply pretended not to hear you. "Let's go," I said as I poured my coffee in the sink and headed out of the break room.

"Patient's name?" I said, grabbing the man's medical record from the nurse.

"Something Stilinski. His first names like impossible to pronounce," she said.

I felt my stomach flop. Oh no, it can't be the same...it's not…..

"WE'VE GOT A VICTIM WITH A GUN SHUT WOUND TO THE LEFT THIGH. POSSIBLE SHATTERED RIBS FOUR, FIVE AND SIX. POSTIVE SKULL FRACTURE. "A paramedic yelled as a few nurses took the man who lay on the gurney.

I couldn't breathe when I saw him. What was once a beautiful, charming, and notorious face was covered in blood and swollen almost beyond recognition. I was frozen in place, suddenly feeling my empty stomach turn repeatedly. What had happened to him? He was fine a few hours ago.

Meredith grabbed my arm, shaking me from my fog and looked at me, eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

No. No, I wasn't okay. "T-that's….that's….I know him. I know that man. His names Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger much? What did you guy's think? Do you like Meredith in this story? Special thanks to Nicole and Roffogoble1225! <strong>_

_**Please take some time to review/comment.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Uninvited Visitors

_**Special thanks to: thesuperiorshipper, TeenWolf24, imashuckingwolf0728 (shucking? Did you read the maze runner?! Lol #fangirlmoment), Ashlyn and Guest! You all are freaking amazing.**_

_**Chapter 3: Uninvited Visitors**_

* * *

><p>"That's Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," I whispered. What on earth had happened to him? A few hours ago he was still a happy, cocky asshole and now he looked like someone who was ran over by a bus.<p>

"Okkaayy. Am I supposed to know who that is?" Meredith asked seriously. "Lydia, are you okay to work with him?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was one thing to have random patients, people you don't know depending on you, but once you knew the person, once you saw them on their good days, everything changes. The lines between professional and personal get crossed.

"Because I can always get another nurse to do it and you know how stupid they are," she joked. That was Meredith, subconsciously always pulling you back into reality.

"No, I can do it. I'm Lydia Martin for Christ sakes," I said, standing up straighter and marching over to help.

* * *

><p>Stiles had been shot in the upper left thigh, inches away from his femoral artery. He several broken ribs and a skull fracture. He had lost a lot of blood on the way over to the hospital and had been in and out of consciousness several times. During the chaotic world that was nursing, I gathered up enough information to assume that he had been in a fight and the man that had attacked him was also being cared for by another section of the staff. Quickly after he arrived, we had to get him into surgery to remove the bullet to his thigh due to possible infection and send him to get a brain scan.<p>

After Stiles went into surgery I barely had enough time to breathe before I saw a familiar crooked jaw running to the front desk.

"Hi! Um, I'm here for Stiles Stilinski. Well, except his first names not actually Stiles and I can't tell you his real name because I promised him I wouldn't!" the man said quickly to the woman at the desk.

Following him from the entrance was the rest of Scooby Doo gang which included the guy with the scarfs and the hairy man. In addition to the men, the familiar blonde I saw regularly at Stiles' apartment came running in as well with a tall black man who I had seen a few times at the apartment in tow. There was also a really pretty brunette who followed them into the hospital and went straight for the man at the desk.

When she reached him, she silently took his hand and whispered something in his ear. The man responded with a nod as his eye's remained glued to the woman at the desk who was searching for Stiles' file.

"We have no history of a "Stiles Stilinski" on file," she said looking at the group as if they were idiots.

"Of course you don't. We told you his real name wasn't Stiles," The hairy man growled angrily.

I knew by the way the desk nurse had rolled her eyes and how the curvaceous blonde had lunged at her that it was my time to step in. I walked as confidently as I could to the group and put my hand on the desk. "Hi, I'm Lydia Martin. I was one of the ER nurses that worked on Stiles when he came in. If you all wouldn't mind following me this way," I said, gesturing to one of the hallways which lead to a waiting room. I couldn't help but notice how attractive all of these people were. They were seriously the best looking gang in town and I lived next to their hangout.

Once we reached the waiting room, I turned to look at all of them and spoke as gently as I could. "Stiles Stilinski came in about half an hour ago. He had a bullet lodged in his upper left thigh and several broken ribs. He has stiches to lower lip and forehead and a skull fracture during the attack."

"Jesus christ Stiles," The man with the scarfs muttered painfully. "Cora's gonna kill him," the hairy guy added.

"He just got into surgery about twenty minutes ago and after that we'll have to monitor his concussion he received due to the skull fracture. I will notify you all as soon as I receive any updates on his status."

"Thank you," the man from the front desk whispered. My heart broke when I looked into his eyes. No man who looked like him should ever be so sad.

"He'll be fine," I tried to reassure as I took a step back and started to walk away.

About an hour later I was discussing with a newer nurse how to properly prepare bandages for a third degree burn when a soft hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, Lydia. My name's Allison Argent and my boyfriend, Scott McCall and the rest of the gang were wondering when you thought Stiles would possibly be out of surgery?" she asked sweetly.

"I…" I was completely speechless. Boyfriend? I just assumed she was one of Stiles' midnight wonders. Boy, was I wrong. "It should be another twenty minutes," I swallowed.

"Thank you," she smiled halfheartedly as she walked away from me. When she walked up to her boyfriend (who had been passing around the waiting room for half an hour), she touched his shoulder and whispered to him again. Then, she pulled him into a tight hug to which he returned fully.

Next to him, I could see the blonde sitting in the waiting room chairs with her head on the black guy's shoulder. She was also holding the guy with the scarfs' hand and whispering to both of them.

The only person who wasn't seeking comfort in another was the buff, burly guy who sat stoic in the stiff chairs. He was clearly older than the rest of the group and way less emotional.

I couldn't help but be envious of Stiles in that moment (even though he was in surgery right now with a possible brain injury). He was surrounded by people that loved him and cared about him. People who refused to leave his side. He was someone worth missing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Stiles was finally out of surgery and able to have visitors. He was still tired, still in and out of consciousness but he was never alone. Scott never left his side. Most of the pack left several hours later after stopping by to see Stiles but Scott remained glued to his seat in the hospital. Eventually, Allison had to drag him out of the room around eight o'clock to get some dinner and Stiles was finally left alone.<p>

I had been done with my shift for about an hour when I decided to walk check on him. I knew that I shouldn't, that there really wasn't a reason for me to do it, but I couldn't help it. I felt this urge make sure he was okay.

One of his current nurses was standing outside his room, checking his file when I approached her. "How's he doing?" I asked casually.

The older nurse sighed. "He's okay, considering. Dr. Francis wants to get him down for an MRI in the next few hours."

I nodded. The biggest concern now that Stiles was done with his surgery was his skull fracture. The doctors wanted to make sure that he wasn't face possible brain damage from the assault. "Do you….can I…..um, do you mind if I see him?" I stuttered. I usually wasn't someone to get flustered but then again I usually wasn't dealing with patients I knew.

The nurse just smiled at me and gestured to the door. "Don't mind me. That boy's a charmer. Even with a busted lip, he's got the looks," she joked.

Stiles was awake when I entered the room. His leg was covered in a cast and ribs were covered in bandages. Even though his lip was still really swollen and he a nasty bruise covering his right eye, he looked significantly better than he did upon arrival.

"Well, Mr. Stilinski what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" I asked.

Stiles turned to look at me from the T.V. and grinned. "Lydia? I didn't know you worked here?"

"Yep. I'm an ER nurse. You should consider yourself pretty lucky Stiles," I said awkwardly. For some reason I didn't know what to do with my hands anymore. Should I fold them together like a professional nurse would do? I'm not exactly his nurse though. Should I place them on my hips? But I don't want to look bored. Ah screw it, I'm just going to cross my arms because I should by hating him right now. "What were you thinking chasing after a guy with a gun?"

Stiles simply shrugged his broad shoulders in response. "The guy was trying to steal money."

I frowned. For someone so good looking, he was pretty stupid. "So? Who cares about a few hundred dollars? You didn't have to fight the guy for it."

"It was more than a few hundred dollars and I should care considering I own the bar he was trying to rob."

Wait a second, what? "You own a bar? But you're so young?" I said in shock. Thinking back, I shouldn't be that surprised really. He was gone all times of the day and he always seemed to be a night owl.

Stiles tried to smirk but couldn't fully commit to it due to his stiches. "Yeah, well you're pretty young to be a nurse."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people looked at me and thought I was incapable of my job because of my age. I was better at being a nurse then some of the forty year olds in this place. "I'm old enough to be certified if that's what you're implying," I spit back.

Stiles chuckled. "I wasn't. I was just making a point," he replied smoothly.

I looked at him in surprise for a second. He was smarter than I had given him credit for. He knew how to dish it out and take it, which was more than I could say for most guys I knew. "It was still stupid of you."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. I seriously thought Derek was going to punch me when I woke up," he joked.

I was just about to ask which was one of the guys was Derek when a short, familiar chick with dark brown hair came storming into the room.

"What the hell were you thinking, Stilinski?" she asked angrily as she got right into his face.

"Cora, I-"

"Shut up, Stiles. How many times have I told you to get your firearms license?" she demanded. Even though the girl was short, she was extremely loud and intimidating. I was pretty sure she was going to wake some of the patients.

"Ma'am, if you would please-"

"Was I talking to you?" the girl yelled at me. I instantly shuddered back in response. Yeah, she was scary and I wasn't willing to push my luck with her.

"Cora, calm down. You don't have to be a bitch about it." Stiles groaned as he tried to sit up better in the hospital bed.

Cora immediately took a step towards him and I involuntarily winced. Stiles was clearly in pain and all he wanted to do was help this girl.

Stiles took her hand in his and smiled at her lopsidedly. "I'm okay, really."

Cora bit her lip and frowned at him. "I'm still pissed at you. You can't do shit like that to me, Stiles." she whispered weakly, adamantly making me confused. One minute this girl was ready to commit murder and the next she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry," Stiles replied softly as he brushed his thumb over her hand.

Cora continued to hold his hand as she pulled a seat behind her next to Stiles' bed. "You better be, you asshole. I was worried sick today at work."

I felt really uncomfortable watching this whole thing knowing what I knew about Stiles. Cora didn't exactly seem like the kind of girl who let guys step out on her, so why was she with Stiles of all people? "I really hate to interrupt but visitation hours are over." I said slightly guilty.

Cora looked up at me angrily for a moment, her eyes glassy with tears. "I'm family. Check his file."

Stiles nodded his agreement before he smiled at me. "Thanks for stopping bye, Lydia. It was nice of you to see me."

I watched in disgusts as Cora leaned over and kissed Stiles' head, whispering something in his ear that made him laugh.

I didn't know why I cared so much that she was close enough to him to be considered family. Maybe it because as a woman I should want to warn other girls of Stiles' dangerous ways or maybe it was because she was so nasty to me.

Either way, I wasn't thrilled that they were couple and for reasons that I would never say out loud, I wasn't happy that she kissed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you like the chapter? How was Meredith? I hope you liked her because she will continue to be a prominent character in the story.<strong>_

_**We meet the pack finally! Unfortunately, Kira and Malia are not in this story even though I do love them in the actual series. I wanted to bring back Boyd and Erica because I feel like they mix well with the group and I don't read enough stories about them. And of course, Allison is alive and well in this story. You didn't think I'd forget about her did you?**_

_**Anyways, I'm rambling! Please, please, please take the time to review and follow.**_

_**SNEAK PEEK FOR CHAPTER 4: Stiles leaves Lydia tongue-tied after a surprising encounter at the hospital.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Wordless

**Chapter 4: Wordless **

**Please review, favorite and follow my tumblr "mslydiastilinski"**

* * *

><p>Stiles was a popular specimen in the hospital. Most of the single nurses and even some of married ones for that matter, couldn't stop talking about the cute pale boy with big brown eyes and high cheek bones. He was like a hot new piece of real estate and we were all bidding for his affection.<p>

When the break room wasn't filled with gossip about Stiles' looks, it was about his attractive group of friends and his bossy girlfriend. Turns out, I wasn't the only person Cora wasn't fond of. Most of the nurses either hated her or were afraid of her, sometimes both.

It was almost funny really, to see how the nurses would fall into themselves when dealing with a screaming Cora, demanding to know about Stiles' condition. She wasn't exactly a patient person and the nurses often got lost in her 'take no prisoner attitude'.

I had to hand it to the girl though, Stiles wasn't nearly as flirty with other chicks when she was around. Even though he was still a cheating bastard, he almost seemed to respect her. I know, it was ironic.

Fortunately for Stiles, his concussion wasn't bad and his leg was healing relatively well considering the bullet tore through heavy muscle tissue. He still had to go through extensive physical therapy and wear a cast for the next few weeks, but he was all around healthy. Secretly, it made me smile knowing he'd be out of the game for a while though.

Due to his quick recovery, Stiles was moved from the OR to the hospital ward where the rest of the patients were sent to recover from injuries or surgeries. That meant that my somehow explainable visits were no longer necessary and considered creepy now.

I didn't really know why I even cared about how Stiles was doing to be honest. It was like we had some kind of tether binding us together and I just felt this need to make sure he was okay. Every night for the last two weeks after my shift I would stop by his room and silently read his file. I just had to make sure he was progressing in his physical therapy and healing the way he should. I didn't want to ask any of the other nurses about his care because I couldn't afford to subject myself to that kind of humiliation. Sure, I could always just ask Stiles how he's doing but then that might give him an excuse to talk to me and I didn't want that either.

If there was just some way I could watch him from afar without being creepy I would totally do it. I wanted to protect, yet destroy everything that was Stiles Stilinski.

It was definitely fair to say our relationship was complicated.

"Hey, Lydia. It's your dad. Call me when you get this. Love you, bye," I heard from my phone as I walked out of the elevator to my apartment after a long day at work. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods after my shift at the hospital and receiving a call from my dad just topped it off.

I was still staring at my phone when I felt a body slam into my side, forcibly pushing me backwards. "Whoa, watch it!" I yelled at the familiar man. Wait, I knew him. I had seen him every day at the hospital for the past two weeks. "Scott?"

"Lydia? I'm so sorry about that. I was a little preoccupied," he said, gesturing to the stack of magazines he was carrying. "I didn't know you lived here."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. And yeah, I've lived here for about three years now."

Scott winced. "Oh god, I should be apologizing to you more then. I didn't know you lived here! That's really embarrassing, actually. You've probably heard all of us being a bunch of assholes, haven't you?"

"No, just Stiles." I blurted and instantly regretted it. Scott and Stiles were clearly close. I probably shouldn't be shooting out insults at his friend.

But Scott simply laughed. "Yeah, well Stiles can be pretty loud. I'll make sure to tell him that the next time I see him,"

My eyes widened. "Oh god, please don't!"

"I'm joking," he smiled. "I know Stiles isn't the ideal neighbor."

You have no idea. Stiles was definitely not made to live in small places. His voice wouldn't allow it. I looked at Scott for a moment and tilted my head when I noticed the playboy magazines. I lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't take you as a Playboy fan."

Scott's face turned bright red. "There not….I'm not…..these are…There Stiles', not mine," he stuttered. "Allison would kill me if I owned these. I just thought Stiles deserved some entertainment, you know? He's so bored at the hospital."

I really didn't know but I was willing to pretend. Besides, Scott seemed like such a nice guy and I didn't want him to be flustered. "So how long have you and Stiles known each other?" I asked curiously.

Scott smiled. "Since we were five. We're best friends."

Now that surprised me. "Really? Wow, you two just seem so different. You're so you and Stiles is so….."

"Stiles?" Scott laughed.

I blushed. "What I meant is that you just seem so well put together and Stiles just seems so...all over the place. He owns a bar, Scott. You don't seem like someone who would hang out with a guy who owns a bar," I explained.

"Well to be fair, he didn't own a bar when we were five," Scott grinned. "I don't really know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't have everything put together. My life's pretty hectic right now but whose isn't? Stiles has just always been my best friend. He's a good guy, even though he makes stupid decisions sometimes."

I didn't pretend to understand what he was referring to but I could only guess it had to do with the many ladies in his life. "Well, I can't argue with you on that. I should probably get inside. I've got a long day at the hospital tomorrow."

Scott nodded. "Yeah I should get going, too. Stiles will be pissed with me if he has to fall asleep to the weather channel again. Good night, Lydia."

"Good night, Scott."

The next week the whole break room was buzzing with the news that Stiles was being released. Some nurses were sad to see him and his friends go but others were excited to get rid of the chaotic tornado that was Cora. Last I heard, her brother (who turned out to be the hairy guy named Derek) had to hold her back from slapping a younger nurse when she let Stiles talk her into giving him full roam of the hospital during his rest time. A few hours into his adventure, he had missed his physical therapy appointment and had refused to go back to his room when the nurses had asked him to. He was like a stubborn child refusing to leave a candy store, except he was the hospital being stupid and refusing the medical care he needed.

Eventually, they ended up having to call a pissed of Cora to come talk some sense into him and the situation just escalated from there. Apparently, Cora had freaked out on the younger nurse and had caused a scene in the maternity ward of the hospital where Stiles was. Long story short, the nurse had quit her job at the end of the day and Cora was to never step foot in the Maternity Ward ever again.

"You hear the news?" Meredith asked me as she washed her hands.

I absently handed her another coffee and shrugged. "Yep, Stiles Stilinski is being checked out today. I'm betting money I'll see some these girl's cry."

Meredith shook her head. "Doubt it. Did you see his girlfriend? Girl's crazy. Still he was kinda cute."

I scoffed in response.

"What, you don't think so?" Meredith laughed.

"I do and so does everyone else. What about you? Did you find him oh' so yummy?" I joked half seriously. I really hoped she wouldn't say yes because then I may have to gouge her eyes out in my dreams.

Meredith shrugged. "He was okay, I guess. I was more into the guy with the scarfs."

I gave her a look and she smiled.

"What can I say? I've got eyes and a working vagina. You seriously can't tell me that you can look at that group of people and not find one of them bang-able . They're all like freaken supermodels," she said spitefully.

I didn't answer her as I took one more sip of my coffee and put it into the sink. "I should get back to work. Have you ever noticed how much time we spend drinking coffee?" I asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Hey! I save people for a living. I deserve some time to drink a damn coffee."

A few hours later, I was going over a patient's file at the front office when I heard a distinctive laugh behind me. I turned around to see Stiles in a wheel chair with the familiar blonde pushing his forward.

When he saw me staring at him he smiled. "Hey, Lydia! Do you have a second?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really."

Stiles didn't even flinch. "Well good because I don't really care. Erica told me it was the polite thing to say, so I said it." He smirked, looking up at the blonde who was rolling her eyes.

"I'll go see if Boyd's car is here. Do me a favor and don't be a pig, Stilinski." She said as she pranced out the door.

Stiles clapped his hands in excitement. "Good, now that she's gone we can get down to business."

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What was this boy about to do?

"I just wanted to thank you," Stiles sighed.

I stopped breathing. What did he say? "I….um….I"

"You and the other nurses were great when I came in. I was actually really scared and you all calmed me down. Thank you for taking care of me. I know it's just your job and that you hate but you still deserve to know that I am undoubtedly grateful for your care."

Wow. That was way more than I was expecting to hear.

"I should go. Erica's giving me the finger right now. Thank you again, Lydia." he waved as he rolled his wheel chair out the entrance.

My eyes followed him out the door as my mouth remained open. I normally wasn't a speechless girl but for some reason whenever Stiles or his friends were around, I became a big old softy.

I hated it.

I hated the way they made my brain hurt and did things I didn't understand.

Most of all, I hated how Stiles Stilinski had just made my heart stop with a few simple words.


	5. Chapter 5: Who Are You

**_Special thanks to: Guest(s), Anon and Nicole for taking the time to review. You guys are awesome._**

* * *

><p>I hadn't seen Stiles in a week since our weird one-sided conversation. As far as I knew, he was still on lock down since the accident and was living with a bodyguard at all times. It was much quieter now. Stiles wasn't exactly a mobile Lothario anymore so the scheduled morning fiascos were less prominent. I had to admit, it was strange not seeing the daily train wreck creep out of his door with a rumpled dress and smeared makeup.<p>

I could tell Stiles wasn't handling the isolation very well. Sometimes I could hear him arguing with his friends or letting out strings of profanities when he dropped something. I couldn't imagine being the ball of energy that was Stiles and not being able to do stuff for myself. The boy was probably going insane.

"Just eat the damn food, Stiles!" I heard a man scream one night in Stiles' apartment.

"No, Isaac. It's freaken gluten free. Do you know what that means?!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, if you don't eat the fucking food in the next five minutes I'm gonna have Derek come over and rip your throat out. With his teeth," Isaac warned.

Stiles shrieked. "Are you threatening me?!"

And thus a thirty minute argument occurred between Stiles and his friend where at some point they both ended their friendship and threatened each other's lives.

It was strange to hear about such a relationship. Growing up, I never had friends. I mean I was popular because I confident and knew how to dress well. People pretended to like me in order to get something and I wasn't stupid enough to believe that they actually cared about me. I wasn't used to seeing people be so loyal to each other even when they disagreed on stuff. I wasn't used to the selfless love that I saw between Stiles and his friends.

I wondered if he knew how truly lucky he was.

I was contemplating calling my father back after his disastrous voicemail one evening when I remembered I had forgotten to get the mail for a few days. Considering I was a nurse and my job required me to remember important details, I was always terrible about getting the mail. One time I was so busy I forgot to make a car payment and woke up to my car being tolled. For some reason, mail just wasn't a priority of mine. Like ever.

I had made my way down the hallway to the apartment's joined mailboxes when I saw Stiles fumbling with his keys and cursing as he struggled to unlock his mailbox.

"You need some help there?" I laughed.

Stiles jumped in surprise and his mail went flying to the floor. "SHIT, Lydia! You can't sneak up on people like that!" he yelled.

I simply watched in amusement as Stiles angled his crutches awkwardly and tried to bend down to pick up his mail.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, the nurse in me is demanding that I help," I sighed as I walked over to him and picked up the fallen papers.

"I don't need help," Stiles muttered angrily.

I laughed again. "Yeah, you do. Just shut up and follow me." I demanded, walking past him in his crutches and towards his apartment.

"Keys?" I asked at his door.

Stiles smirked in response. "Back pocket," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "There is as much woman in me as there is nurse and I will not hesitate to kick you in the balls for being a pig," I spit back.

"Point taken," Stiles said simply, grabbing his eyes and throwing them to me.

When I opened the door and walked in my jaw dropped. Stiles' apartment was nothing like I had pictured it.

What I thought would be a flashy, fancy, party place was a simple, charismatic, and all around home-y place. When you stepped in, you were immediately in the living room and to the left was the kitchen. He had a small futon couch in front of his family size TV and a wooden dining room table behind it. The right wall was filled with windows that overlooked the park below and there was a large desk next to his TV.

"I'm just going to go through these," Stiles said, grabbing the mail and walking over to the counter that separated the kitchen and living room.

"Nice place you have here," I said in awe. This place was nothing like the showy resident who occupied the space.

"Thanks," Stiles said casually, looking around for a second.

My hand fell on the misplaced leather recliner in the room and I frowned. Everything about this place was soft. From the charming knick knacks to the pictures strewn across the bookshelf next to the desk, so why was this odd piece of furniture here?

"That's Derek's," Stiles said, gesturing to the chair.

"I thought you lived alone."

"Oh, I do but the gang's over here enough that they actually started buying furniture for themselves," Stiles smiled. "What can I say? It's the party place."

I shrugged. "It's pretty small to be a party place."

Stiles' face scrunched up in mock distaste. "Ouch, that hurt."

I laughed as I moved around the apartment, gazing at all of the pictures of Stiles and his friends. My eyes fell on an older picture of a much younger Stiles and a couple I could only assume were his parents. "Is this your mom and dad?" I asked Stiles from across the room.

Stiles stopped going through the mail and nodded at the picture. "Yep, that's my ma and my pops."

My fingers grazed the picture of the pretty older women. "You look so much like your mom," I smiled. "Are you and your parents close?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortably for a moment and looked at the picture again. "We were. They um….They died when I was fifteen. Drunk driver at the wheel."

Holy shit. "I'm so sorry, Stiles."

He shrugged in response. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."

I winced. Wow, did things just get awkward. This was the first actual conversation we've ever had outside the hospital and I totally just made things uncomfortable.

"Do you want some coffee?" Stiles suddenly asked me.

I looked at my watch. "It's four o'clock in the afternoon."

Stiles smiled. "So? Since the Docs got me on all of that pain medication, they won't let me take any Adderall anymore. Do you know how hard that is?!"

I laughed. "You could always try sleeping you know."

"Please, I haven't been able to sleep since I was a kid," Stiles frowned.

I wanted to ask him more about that, wanted to know more about his parents and his job but before I got the chance Stiles' phone rang.

Stiles checked the caller and sighed. "Shit, I should probably get that."

"Oh, yeah of course," I said nervously.

"Thanks," he smiled as he accepted the call and turned his head away to talk to the caller.

"Hey, Caitlynn. No, I'm not busy. You're wearing what? Oh….."

Okay. Gross. "I should probably go," Nice conversation officially over.

Stiles turned to look at me. "No, you don't have too. Just um, give me a second," he said hastily.

I shook my head in annoyance. "I didn't come here to socialize with you, Stiles. I just wanted to make sure you didn't collapse on the floor or something," I replied angrily.

He didn't say anything as I opened the door and left. He didn't tell me to wait up or apologize for the interruption.

It wasn't like I was expected him to do it anyways. I was being stupid and immature for thinking I was wrong about him.

Stiles wasn't the guy you married. He was the guy you dated before you married Mr. Perfect and I had dated enough guys like him to last me a lifetime.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a while right?! I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner but school has begun my friends. I will continue to post each chapter as soon as I can.<strong>_

_**Please, please, please review! I love hearing what you guys think about the story thus far!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Dad

_**Special thanks to: Kaila, Nicole, Guest and abusemelissax0 for reviewing. You guys are awesome.**_

* * *

><p>Some people run when their stressed, some people read.<p>

I on the other hand, eat. Whether it's from a long day at the hospital or an argument with my mother, the best way I handle stress is to wash down a whole chocolate cake by myself with a cup of 2% milk.

Yes, I admit it's not the healthiest way to handle my problems but it's the only way that I can properly function without have a breakdown. Plus, I bought a treadmill so now after I drown my sorrows in food, I can run my ass off for a few hours too.

I was walking into my apartment after a particularly stressful day at the hospital with a box of pizza in hand when I noticed my apartment door slightly open.

I immediately began to think of the worse scenario possible. What if I had a murderer in my house? What if they killed me and tried to steal my pizza?

I grabbed the baseball bat I had behind a coat hanger and slowly opened the door. I was not going to die tonight. Not after a pregnant chick puked on me at work today.

No, when I kicked the bucket it was going to be after I went bungee jumping off the highest tower. It would be after I ate a triple cheese burger from McDonald's and sang karaoke without worrying who was listening. I would only die after I finally told off everyone who let me down and smiled when I had finally farted in public.

Whoever this intruder was, he was seriously misjudging my lack of personal achievement.

"Hello?" I yelled from across the hall as I turned on the lights and made my way further into the apartment.

"If you're an intruder you should know I own a Taser and I'm not afraid to use it." I lied.

The floorboards creaked behind me and I spun around and screamed as I ran into the intruder. "AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" The man shrieked.

Wait a second, I knew that voice. I grew up with that voice. "Wait, DAD?" I breathed out in shock.

"Lydia!" he whispered in confusion.

I threw my head back in frustration and covered my face. "What the hell are you doing here? And why were the lights off?!"

My father scratched his head and yawned. "I was trying to sleep until you so rudely interrupted me. Lydia, it's ten at night. What are you doing up and out on a weekday?" he asked as if I was twelve years old.

My father was like that now. Even though he wasn't there for me when I was a child, when I turned eighteen he magically wanted to be in my life again. As happy as I was to see him wanting to be an active member in my world, I couldn't help but be angry that now he decided was the right time to be a parent. I didn't need a father anymore. I was twenty-five years old. What I needed was a father back when I was nine.

"I was working at the hospital, Dad. You still haven't told me what you're doing here." I said, even though I knew fully well why he had stopped by. Whenever my father visited, he always had a new girlfriend on his shoulder or a pending divorce on it's way. Since I knew he was currently seeing a twenty-something year old model, I could only guess he was newly engaged again.

"Well, I have some news…..Karen and I are getting married!" he said excitedly.

Now that my poor father was older and the ladies weren't streaming in two by two, he felt the sudden need to settle down. At first I had thought it was some kind midlife crisis but even after my father's second divorce, he continued to date and get married. Eventually I learned that a little earlier in his fifties he had had a cancer scare and for a few weeks he thought he was dying. Apparently the traumatic events had finally pushed my father into the one woman world and he was determined to meet his everlasting love.

The problem was my father wasn't exactly looking for the type of woman that wanted to settle down. He was interested in the much younger, prettier generation and in return his marriages didn't last long. He had been married three times since my mother and with each added marriage their time together got shorter and shorter.

Nevertheless, my father still remained optimistic about finding his epic love and stealing her heart away, so I didn't bother reminding him of his age or his bank count anymore.

"Dad, that's-"

"Lydia, are you alright? I heard screaming?" Stiles suddenly yelled from outside my door.

I rubbed my temple in frustration and sighed loudly. "Yeah, I'll be right there," I responded.

My father's eyes lit up in response. "I'll get it!" he said happily.

"No!" I said, pointing at him. "You, sit down. I'll be right back."

"But I want to-"

"DAD no," I growled as I walked over to the front door. I quickly brushed my hair down and smoothed out my clothes as I braced myself for an unpleasant encounter with my neighbor. "Hey-"

"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just got scared. Hey, you're not using crutches!"

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he realized what I saying. "Oh! Yep. Got rid of them last week," he smiled as he starting doing an embarrassing happy dance. "Wait, what do you mean you got scared?"

Before I could explain, I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Lydia, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend," my dad said sweetly from behind my shoulder.

Crap. Major, major crap. "Dad, I thought I told you to sit down," I said through clenched teeth.

My father shrugged. "You did but I heard a male's voice and I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting mugged or something," he said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. My mother and my father both thought I was some kind of delicate doll who couldn't handle herself in the big city. They thought it was a dangerous place and that a girl like me had no place living in it.

Stiles laughed at my father. "Lydia? Getting mugged? She'd probably kick a guy in the nards before he even set foot in her apartment."

I bit my lip in order to stop the smile that was emerging on my face. Stiles just complemented me….I think. "Thank you?" I said questioningly.

Stiles looked at my father and then at me and then back at my father. He pushed his hand out towards my dad and grinned. "Stiles Stilinski, sir."

My dad gave me a strange look and then shook Stiles' hand. "What kind of name is Stiles?" he asked curiously.

Stiles shrugged, clearly not offending by my father's vague question. "It's a nickname. My real name is a mystery that even your daughter, Lydia doesn't know."

"Aww, I see. And your relationship with my daughter is….."

"We're neighbors." I said quickly.

"Friends." Stiles counteracted.

I raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "Really?"

"Besties." Stiles winked.

I could practically feel the vomit rising in my throat when my father laughed. "You're funny," he said to Stiles. "Phillip Martin, but you can call me Phil."

My eyes bulged at the request. My father never let people call him by his real name, let alone someone he just met.

Stiles clapped his hands together as he took a step past me into the apartment and smiled. "Okay Phil, so what embarrassing stories can you tell me about Lydia when she was a kid?" he asked.

I groaned. Oh my god. Was this really happening? Was my father really becoming friends with my mortal sexy enemy?

Could things get any worse?

The answer was yes. Definitely yes. For two hours straight my father divulged into humiliating stories about my youth to Stiles and all I could do was drown myself in pity and cake.

He told the story about the time I was eight and I threw up on Santa at the mall, the time I got caught skinny dipping when I was sixteen and most recently, the time I accidently took the wrong plane home and ended up in Alaska.

It was horrible.

Around midnight, Stiles sighed loudly and made a big production of stretching his arm as he got off the couch to leave the apartment. "Wow, look at the time! I should probably get going. I own a bar, you know," he said to my father proudly. "Don't be afraid to stop by next time you're in town."

If I didn't think my father was in love before, he was now. "How could Lydia not mention you before? Lydia dear, he's a keeper," my father beamed.

Ugh. "We're just neighbor's dad," I said tiredly as I followed Stiles to the door.

Stiles turned around on his heels and smirked at me in the doorway. "You're fathers awesome by the way. I never knew you were such a daredevil back in high school." he said, wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Watch it, Stiles. I'd hate to break your legs now that you can use them again," I warned.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Naww, now I got ammo against you, Ms. Martin," he winked, before turning to my father and waving. "Bye, Phil!"

"Bye Stiles!" my father said excitedly.

"God, I hate you so much," I muttered to Stiles.

"Feelings not mutual. See you later, Lydia," he said as he sauntered off to his apartment.

The next day at work I was walking talking zombie. My father had refused to let the idea of Stiles and I being strictly platonic deter him from pleading Stiles' case. Turns out, the older man was a fan of the rambunctious bartender who didn't know to make toast. He talked my ear off about his great personality, even though he had just met him, and about how kind he was for checking up on me. By the time my father had finally passed out in midsentence about Stiles' hair, I was ready to murder or possibly maim Stiles Stilinski.

"You look dead," Meredith muttered when she noticed me leaning tiredly against a wall.

"I am. My father came to visit," I yawned.

Meredith giggled. "Sounds lovely. And babe I hate to tell you this, but Doctor Francis, I mean Todd is coming straight your way."

I groaned. "Nooooo! I really don't have the patience to deal with him right now," I whispered angrily.

Meredith smirked at me. "You always have time for a hot doctor, Lydia. See ya!" she waved as she winked at the doctor and pranced down the hall.

"Hello Ms. Martin, you look beautiful as always," Todd said as he walked up to me.

I suppressed an eye roll and smiled politely at him. "Hello, Todd."

Todd grinned at me with his perfect teeth as he put an arm out on the wall above me. He was trying to be cute, boxing me into his space but all I felt was annoyance and claustrophobia. "So I was thinking we should go out sometime," he said oh-so smoothly.

I wanted to vomit. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive or something, I was just so damn tired. He probably had picked the absolute worst time to flirt with me in history. "I um…."

"I tried to call you last night but you must have been busy," he added.

I was busy. I was busy having to play nice with my father who had a serious thing for Stiles.

Stiles.

This was all his freaking fault. If he hadn't been trying to be so nice to me, he would have never met my father.

I didn't know if I was spiting Stiles or my father when I looked down his body appreciatively and then smirked at him. "You know what, Todd? I would love to go out with you."

Todd's jaw dropped. "A-are you serious?" he asked excitedly and boy did that push his hotness level down a few notches.

"Yep, but I'm currently have company over at my house right now so how about next Friday we go out to Benny's Grill around seven?" I said quickly, taking an eager step away from him.

"That sounds great. Um, I'll you see then," he replied cheerfully.

I didn't bother telling him I'd probably see him in a few minutes when the next patient arrived. Todd was probably the nicest guy I had ever met and I wanted to like him.

No one said the road to prince charming was easy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, a ridiculously long time since my last update. The good thing is, I personally really like this chapter and I hope you guys did too! Please review.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 8: Light me up

_**Yep, I'm back. Sorry for the belated update. Thanks for all of the reviews!**_

* * *

><p>I spent hours getting ready for my date with Todd the next week. I wasn't worried that I'd look bad or anything. I've never been a self-conscious person. It was just that this date with Todd would be my first official date post-Jackson.<p>

Jackson Whitmore was perfect for me. He was smart, charming, and handsome. He came from a good family and seemed to aspire goals exactly like mine. He was my first love, my first everything really, and I gave him everything I had. We met in high school, had a perfect, swoon-worthy romance all through college and in my senior at Stanford, he proposed. I thought I had finally met my prince charming. Jackson was everything my father had failed to be and our relationship seemed perfect. I never felt sad or deprived when I was with him and I thought he felt the same way. Three months later I walked in on him with his secretary at our hillside home. I was devastated. I felt like everything I had worked for, everything I had built with him, was destroyed in that moment and suddenly I was left alone with nothing to show for myself. Next thing I knew, I moving out of his house, emailing my parents a quick goodbye and moving my ass to New Jersey. Yes, I was choosing to run. Yes, I was ignoring the real problems, but with a broken heart and eyes full of seething, red anger, I needed an escape.

I don't know why I chose New Jersey out of all places to live. Maybe it was because I knew Jackson would never follow me, never leave his upscale family to move out and fix things with me. Maybe it was because I just needed distance from everyone. Moving to New Jersey was the biggest decision of my life and I don't regret it for a minute. Living here brought everything back to prospective. I knew what I wanted again and what I deserved. I knew that I wanted my prince charming, my perfect man and I wasn't going to stop till I found him.

Still, some part of me had always hoped that one day Jackson would call. A tiny part of me still hoped that he would apologize for breaking my heart and beg for my forgiveness. But I wasn't stupid. I knew I had to move on and let go of my first love. I knew that if I was ever going to find my happily ever after, I needed to throw away that broken record.

Jackson Whitmore was not going to ruin my date with Todd. I refused to let him get to me.

"You can do this, Lydia." I told myself as I walked out of my apartment and locked the door behind me. "You smart, sexy and confident. You can do anything you put your mind to. You can- OHHHFFFF," I said as I ran face-first into something that felt like a brick wall.

"What the –"

My jaw dropped. Holy shit. I did not run into a wall. This was not happening. Stiles Stilinski was not standing in front of me, flaunting his abs for all the world to see in only a pair of black track pants and Nikes. Holy mother of the God. I stumbled slight backward, unsure of whether that was due to Stiles' amazing physique or my face plant with his rock hard chest.

"Whoa there!" Stiles said, grabbing my shoulder in his warm hands and making my insides melt like molten lava. "Shit, I'm so sorry Lydia. I didn't see you there!" he said worriedly.

I was speechless. I was stunned. I was…completely aroused. "It's um….it's okay," I lied, trying to focus on anything that wasn't his God-like, naked chest.

"I was listening to music and my mind just kind of turned off, you know?" he said apologetically, running a hand over his wavy locks of hair.

I nodded. God, his pecks needed to stop calling my name this instance. How could I not have noticed his amazing body before? I mean, I knew he was beautiful and stuff but holy cow was he in shape! I should have known with being a Lothario that he would be ripped.

"You look nice," Stiles said, his eyes quickly going over my body in less of a perverted way and more of an appreciative way.

"Thanks," I said quickly, pretending not to notice how his chest glimmered when it hit the light in a certain way.

"Hot date?" he asked jokingly.

I looked at him for a second, unsure if he was purposely being sarcastic or not. I figured he was so I immediately narrowed my eyes at him.

"Actually, yes," I smiled as I began to walk past him towards the elevator. "He's a doctor," I added just to knock him down an extra peg.

Stiles slight frowned and I felt my heart crumble. Never in my life had I met someone who I was so hot and cold with. I found it extremely infuriating and hot at the same time. God, was I screwed up.

Stiles chuckled. "Of course he is. Figures."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively, crossing my arms over my short, black cocktail dress.

"It means, I figured you'd go for boring," he said seriously, suddenly taking a step closer to me and invading my personal space. "It's a shame, really," he said softly, fiddling with a curled lock of my hair and pushing it over my shoulder. "Because you, Lydia Martin are a ball of fire and you deserve to be wrangled with by someone who can handle you."

Our chests were inches apart, rising at the same time. "And you think you can handle me?" I whispered, my eyes glued to his soft, pink lips. It was like those damn things were calling my name. The sexual tension between us was almost tangible and the hallway we standing in was getting increasingly hotter.

Stiles smirked and leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "I know I can, but it's not our time. Not yet at least."

I swallowed hard as I watched Stiles take a step back from me and wink. "Have fun tonight, Lydia. You deserve it," he said as he sauntered off to his apartment and closed the door.

What the hell was that? How on earth was I supposed to go on a date now? Stiles couldn't just get me hot and heavy and then leave! Ugh, I was pissed. Like beyond pissed, really. I knew that he did that on purpose, that he was trying to ruffle me up.

God dammit, it work.

Because of Stiles I was currently all bent up in a heap of sexual frustration with no possible release in sight.

I really hated that Stilinski.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 9: Todd

**Warning: I did not proof read this as much as I should have. I'm sorry lol.**

* * *

><p>I had never met someone as uninteresting as Todd Francis in my life. For starters he liked Jazz…like really, really old Jazz. He was also a fan of golf and played with his sorority brothers every weekend. He came from a good family, had a bad heartbreak when he was eighteen and had lived in New Jersey his whole life.<p>

I desperately wanted to like him. I wanted to find what he was saying interesting but I couldn't. I found myself physically having to pinch myself in order to stay awake during our date. Todd was into himself, scratch that, _very _into himself and at one point I think he actually laughed at his own joke. He never asked me about my family or my friends. He never asked me about what I liked to do in my spare time or why I even moved to New Jersey. I honestly couldn't recall a single time where he allowed me to speak and by the waiter had come to take our orders, I ready to stuff my face with a triple cheese burger. I knew I was taking a chance, ordering such a big meal but it wasn't like we were at a fancy restaurant or something and I was tired of being stressed out from this date.

Todd ordered his food quickly and before I could reply mine to the waiter, he put out a hand to stop me. "She'll have the same," he said politely to the waiter.

Um, uno momento. He did not just order for me. He couldn't have just ordered for me. I did not want to the caesar salad.

Todd turned from the waiter and smiled at me with his perfectly white teeth. I wanted to punch him. I hated guys who thought they knew what was best for me. I was a grown ass woman, I could order myself a damn dinner.

The memory of how Stiles told my father I could take care of myself ran through my mind. Stiles thought it was so funny that my father believed I couldn't handle myself. Funny, it was like the whole world thought I couldn't do it either.

After the food arrived, I managed to stuff down my sorry excuse of a dinner (again, who orders salad for dinner?). I listened to Todd talk more about himself and his interests. I pretended to smile when he said something he thought was funny and nodded when it seemed appropriate. I wanted to scream inside. How could I not see how boring Todd was? We had literally nothing in common besides working at the hospital.

When the time the check finally came and the small talk was officially done, Todd insisted on taking me to make apartment. I tried to argue, tried to tell him I'd walked this way a million times by myself, but he remained adamant about walking me home. I knew on some level he was trying to be sweet, trying to be a gentlemen, but I didn't even care anymore. I was tired, hungry and my feet hurt.

"I had a nice time tonight," Todd said at my door as he placed his clammy hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and immediately took a step away from him, making his hand slip from my shoulder. "Yep, me too," I lied through clenched teeth. I was silently praying he didn't try to make a move on me tonight. I did not want to kiss this man.

Todd stuffed his hands in his expensive jacket and tilted his head towards me. "You're really nice to talk to, Lydia."

"You too," I said, plastering a smile on my face that I'm sure looked like a grimace. In all honesty, Todd wasn't a bad guy. He was incredibly smart and talented. He saved people's lives for Christ's sake. I knew he had the best intentions when he took me out but at the end of the day I wasn't looking for a babysitter. I was looking for my prince charming, the perfect man and ultimately my partner. I needed someone who not only shared my goals, but also my interests. I needed someone who looked at me as an equal. Todd was many things, but he was not my Mr. Perfect.

Todd gave me a serious look for a second and began inching his lips towards mine.

I quickly held out my hand to stop him before it was too late and blushed. "I should probably go," I whispered shyly, making sure not to look him in the eyes.

Todd blinked for a second in confusion for a few moments before stepping back and waving at me. "Of course. I'll see you at work, Lydia," he said smoothly.

I nodded again and hastily shut the door, not stealing a glance. God, did that date suck. I don't think I had ever been on a worst date in my life. It was just…he was just…..ick!

Not too soon later, I found myself eating leftover frozen pizza and drinking a whole bottle of chardonnay. What could I say? I was hungry and self-loathing.

I thought Todd was going to be everything I wanted. I thought that, because he was a doctor and obviously on my intellectual level, that we would get along great and have some kind of chemistry.

Boy, was I wrong.

Maybe I should consider becoming a lesbian. I actually might have more luck with ladies, anyways. I mean I'm smart, I'm pretty, and I'm fun.

Hell, I'd make a great lesbian!

Then again, I'm a pretty emotional person and girls hate me. I cry a lot, too.

I'd make a terrible lesbian…..

I looked around my apartment sadly. I had a good life. I had a job that I loved and a nice home. I wasn't in debt like most people my age and I was in good health. But I wasn't happy. In fact, I was really, really sad. I was tired of waiting for prince charming to sweep me off my feet and I was starting to believe that even if he did exists, he must have been pretty stupid if he hadn't found me yet.

I stared at the wall that separated my apartment from Stiles'. This was all his stupid fault. If he hadn't been so flirty with me before my date, I would've been thinking straight with Todd. I would have thought his excessive talking was cute and the annoying way he ordered my food charming. Okay, that wasn't true, but I would have definitely been more open minded about the date from the start if Stiles hadn't talked to me about deserving something special.

What the hell did he even mean by that anyway? He said he could handle me. Did that mean he wanted to handle me? Did I want him to handle me? I didn't think I did until this evening, when I saw his bare chest.

Because my brain hurt and because I was drunk, I did the only thing appropriate for that moment. I picked myself up from my black, leather sofa and drunkenly stomped my way towards Stiles' apartment.

"STILES! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!" I yelled, pounding his door as loud as I could in my drunken state. Stiles didn't get to ruin my date like that and walk away. He didn't get to affect me like that without my permission.

I yelped in surprise when the door suddenly flew open and I was faced with, yet again, another shirtless Stiles. "What the hell, Martin? What are you screaming about?" he yelled angrily.

My eyes gazed down his whole body, stopping at his simple black boxers and sockless feet. His wavy hair was mused in all different directions and his eyes were a haze of anger and sleepiness. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I screamed when my eyes fell on a giant black cross on his upper shoulder. How in God's name did I miss that the first time? "You've got to be kidding me," I said again.

"I'll ask again, what the hell is your problem?" Stiles repeated.

I looked up at him seriously for a moment. With my drunken courage I wasn't sure what was about to come out of my mouth. "You. You, Stiles and your ripped body that should belong to a supermodel is my fucking problem. You were already hot before but now that I've seen your body…you're…you… just…ugh! And then you go and make matters worse by having a freaking tattoo. Are you shitting me right now?!"

Stiles shook his head in astonishment. Before he could even come up with a reply, I continued talking. "It's all your fault!" I said, poking him square in the chest.

"What's my fault, Lydia?" Stiles said in confusion, sounding somewhat breathless.

I gritted my teeth in response, refusing to let his soft voice win me over. "Everything. Because of what you said to me this afternoon, I couldn't enjoy my date with Todd. All I kept thinking about was how you said Todd was boring and how I was a ball of fire or something. You ruined everything!" I yelled again, taking a step closer to him so I was touching his chest.

Stiles looked down at our joined bodies and I heard his breath hitch. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was sorry. He was sorry for being a jerk and ruining my date. He was sorry for being so good looking and having a body people dreamt about.

Ugh! I was so mad at him. I was so mad at everything he was and everything he stood for, but I was also attracted to him. I liked his tattoo and his messy hair. I liked his happy trail of hair and large, masculine hands. I liked that he was everything I didn't want.

I was drunk and helplessly attractive to this asshole and I felt the desperate need to do something about it. The tension between us was unbearable and I needed to act on it before I exploded.

Maybe if I just kissed him once, just felt my lips on his for a second, it would kill this burning hunger coursing through my veins. Maybe, I would stop thinking about him, stop feeling so drawn to him and move on.

Maybe I could find my Mr. Perfect.

One kiss.

One kiss and I would stop.

One kiss and I would walk away feeling satisfied and filled with my infatuation with the bad boy next door.

One kiss and I was done.

One kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Steamy no?<strong>


	9. Chapter 10: A Night of Neglect

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Warning: This chapter is sexually explicit. It may not be appropriate for those underage. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't one kiss.<p>

Stiles' lips were too soft for one kiss. I needed more. The instant I rose on my tiptoes and brushed our lips together, I was done for.

Stiles blinked at me in surprise when our kiss broke and his mouth dropped in the shape of a perfect 'O'. "Lydia, I-"

"Shut up," I said quickly, grabbing his face forcibly in my hands and pulling his lips down to mine once more. I didn't want to talk, didn't want to think. I just needed him. I needed his lips and his hands and his body. I knew he would give them to me if I asked. I knew he would give them to me if I didn't ask and just did. Stiles was smart and he was experienced enough to know what this was.

This wasn't love or infatuation. This wasn't a friendship and promise for more. This was desperation at its finest. This was greedy and manipulative sex.

My mouth was hard on his and without warning, I slipped my possessive tongue between his lips and deepened the kiss. I licked at everything I could find in his damp mouth and let my libido take over everything. I wrapped my arms around Stiles' neck to secure him to my body.

Stiles was unmoving at first, his beautiful tongue unresponsive as mine buried further into his. With the mix of bravery and alcohol in my system, it did nothing to stop my arousal but I was angry he wasn't actively participating. He had hit on me enough, made enough sexual innuendos to last a life time, and I could feel his want pushing at my core.

I angrily dug my nails into his neck, wanting him to desperately be a part of the game I was playing, and he groaned in response. Finally, his tongue began to move against mine and I melted farther into him. Stiles pulled at my waist, pushing me further into his chest and I moaned as wave of pleasure worked through me. Our tongues moved against each other in desperation and defiance, both working for some kind of dominance that didn't exist. I felt his teeth pull at my bottom lip and I grasped at the slight pain and pure pleasure. Once we had both licked and sucked at each other's mouth thoroughly, I felt Stiles' grip begin to soften from waist, and I grabbed his neck tighter. "No, you don't," I whispered in desperation. We were not done. I refused to let this be done.

Stiles pecked my lips lightly as he began to pull away. "You're drunk, Lydia," he said, his voice husky and filled with desire.

I shook my head and looked straight in his eyes. "I'm sober enough to know that I want this. Stop trying to be a good guy, Stiles. If I wanted a good guy I would have called Todd."

Stiles' eyes flickered with hurt for a moment before I pushed my mouth on his again. I wasn't sure if he was going to respond, if was really going to let me have him but I didn't care. This wasn't about me wanting to boost his ego and have a good time. This was my selfish pleasure: my only slightly buzzed, and well deserved pleasure.

Stiles must have understand my actions for what they were because before I knew it, his hands were eagerly grabbing for my thighs and lifting me up on top of him. I easily curled my legs around his waist and kissed him again, pressing all of that want and need into his mouth. Stiles turned us around and carried me down the hallway to a room which I could only assume was his. He pressed me against the closed door roughly and began to devour my neck and collarbone. I bit a moan when I felt his steamy tongue sucking at my taut skin and working it over until I was about to scream in frustration. The kissing was fine and dandy for a while, but I still had all my clothes on and I was tired of waiting. I ran my hands down his shirtless chest, feeling every muscle shiver at my touch, and dropped a finger below the waistband of his boxers. This cat and mouse game had gone on long enough between us.

Stiles let go of my thighs and ran his hands down my body, purposely missing all of the good stuff. His hands stopped at the bottom on my short dress, which was now hiked up to my mid-thigh, and looked up at me for approval.

I nodded breathlessly and groaned when Stiles gripped my dress and pulled it up and over my body in one quick motion. I heard him suck in a deep breath and his eyes fell over my skimpy black bra and panties.

We stared at each other in awe for a second, both unsure of what the other was thinking. Stiles' swallowed hard and slowly moved his hands up my waist and to my shoulder, his hips keeping me supported. "You're so sexy, Lydia," he whispered, his eyes never leaving mine.

I didn't say anything to him as I lunged to kiss his lips again and press my almost bare chest to his. The heat between both our pale bodies was over-whelming and consuming. I couldn't get enough of his everything. I grinded against his pelvis, making sure he knew what my intent was, and marveled at the way his skillful fingers easily unhooked my bra and threw it the floor.

Stiles smoothly opened the door behind us and led me into his dark room. He dropped me onto the mattress as gently as he could and leaned over to start kissing my neck and my chest. I grabbed at his waist, tugging and clawing at something to hold onto.

When he reached my breasts his once unpassionate tongue began to work in overdrive, nipping at the flesh and sucking my nipple in his mouth. When he had fully worked over the first one, he moved his mouth to the other one and repeated the actions in a slow, methodical way. The wait was becoming agonizing and the feel of his impressive erection laying on my thigh was impossible not to notice.

I moved my hands from his waist and ran them down his body once again, now pulling the boxers down unceremoniously as I did and watched as his dick sprang free. Stiles shifted above me quickly, moving the boxers down his legs and throwing them to the floor. He smirked at me when he caught me staring at his penis and laughed. "Does it meet your expectations, Ms. Martin?" he asked.

"Shut up, Stiles," I repeated as I leaned up and kissed him again. For someone who was a super ladies' man, he sure talked a lot.

Stiles tongue hungrily made its way out from my mouth to my neck and eventually down to the valley between my breasts. I was just about to yell at him for taking his sweet time with me when I felt his mouth travel lower and my breath caught. Stiles kissed my stomach and slithered his tongue through my bellybutton, making me call out his name out uncontrollably. Stiles slid his mouth lower down my body, and when I felt his teeth pull the waistband of my panties down, I froze.

Most guys were never eager to do that sort of thing and it threw me off for a split second before I remembered why I was here in the first place.

I grabbed Stiles' hair sharply and heard him cry out. "Not this time." I panted, looking at him seriously. I appreciated the gesture but I was tired of the foreplay.

"But I want to-"

I stopped him with my hand. "Condom?" I asked hastily, changing the subject. My body was overly ready and by the looks of it, his was too. I wanted to get the show on the road.

Stiles nodded quickly as he got up from the bed and went through his nightstand. As he did so, I made myself busy by shimmying out of my lace panties and throwing them to the floor. Stiles turned around his eyes widened in amazement as he took in my naked form.

"Jesus, Lydia you're gorgeous," he said seriously as he stalked towards me.

I rolled my eyes and aggressively grabbed Stiles' arm, pulling him onto his bed in surprise. "So are you," I whispered in his ear, smiling as he blinked up at me in shock when I flipped us over.

Without another word, I silently straddled Stiles' waist and leaned down to kiss his jaw. His dick was just inches away from my damp folds and I could feel the tension pulsating between us. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I stared straight in his eyes as I slowly sunk down into him, his size creating fantastic friction between my tight folds. My body hummed with pleasure immediately and I felt Stiles' hands grab my waist as I wiggled around, finding the position that allowed him to enter me deeper. I slowly pulled myself out until only his tip was inside of me and then sank back down faster. Soon I was creating an intoxicating rhythm with my hips and Stiles was meeting me back with thrust equally as great. I pulled my head back in complete bliss as Stiles' fingers dug into my waist.

I had never felt this way during sex in my life. The way we fit the together, the way we worked, it was frantic and beautiful and wonderful in ways I could never imagine. I could feel his heartbeat beneath my fingers and I knew he felt the same.

We began to increase our pace, his thrust and my movements quickly becoming harder and erratic. I knew I was close and when Stiles sat up, brushing our chests together once more and ran a finger down my body, I was done for. He muffled my scream with his mouth as he curled a magnificent finger inside of me, hitting my clit in the perfect spot and making me come fast and heavy. I felt him burry his head into the crook of my neck soon after and drive into me a few more times until he went over the edge himself.

We were both breathing hard by the time we were done and I closed my eyes as Stiles rested his head on my chest tiredly. I quickly pulled myself out of him and we both gasped at the tension that was immediately released.

I didn't bother to look at him, didn't bother to talk as I got up from the bed and began to look for my clothes.

I wasn't excepting anything from this. I didn't come here to chat or something. I knew this was a onetime thing.

"Lydia, wait," Stiles said, gently touching my wrists and turning me around to face him. "You should stay," he said adamantly as he sat on his knees, looking me straight in the eye from his bed.

I swallowed dryly. I didn't want to stay, didn't want to think about whatever we just did, but when he looked at me with those eyes, those eyes filled with such passion and beauty, I was defenseless. "Okay," I all but whispered.

He softly pulled me towards his bed and slowly laid down next to me, his hand grasping mine as we both stared at the wall above us.

We didn't speak, didn't move and after a while, I began to feel my eyes get heavy.

Sex with Stiles was amazing. It was heated and passionate, consuming yet distant and everything that I had never had before.

It was….it was…

Perfect.

Fucking perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Smutty enough? It's the first time I've ever written something like this. Please review. <strong>


	10. Chapter 11: Play Me Like a Fool

_**I'm back! Summer is here and I promise, updates are coming! Please review. Tell me if there are still people out there reading this?**_

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of morning traffic outside the window and a heavy arm draped over my waist. My head was screaming at me in vengeance and I felt at any moment I was going to vomit. My body ached in places I didn't know <em>could<em> ache and my skin felt like it was on fire.

I don't know what came over me last night. I don't know why I practically threw myself at a guy whom I don't even like.

That's a lie.

Truth is, I know why I slept with Stiles. Last night, I felt incredibly angry and alone. I felt like I'd never get married or have children or find my happily ever after. Stiles was there so I took advantage of it. He gave me what I wanted and he didn't ask questions. No commitments. No strings attached. That's the kind of guy he is.

Or at least that's who I thought he is.

Now, laying in his bed with his arm draped over my stomach, I'm more confused than ever. The way we had sex, the way he looked at me, it didn't make sense with his asshole persona. He was to too kind, too gentle and sincere to be that jerk I thought he was.

Still, he wasn't what I wanted. He wasn't structured or stable like he should be. He owned a bar for Christ sakes! Did he even have a future plan? Did he even have medical insurance?!

"Calm down, Lydia," I told myself, slowly moving out of Stiles' grasp and looking around his room. Now that there was some light in the place, I could actually see what it looked like.

Unlike the rest of his house, Stiles' room was messy. Like really, really, _really_ messy. His clothes were strewn across the floor everywhere and weird pictures and posters of strange bands covered the walls. His room was peer chaos and I suddenly wondered if he carried the trait as well.

I heard Stiles shuffle behind me and watched as he turned over on his back, his arm tattoo on full display. I wasn't lying. He really was beautiful. His muscles were toned perfectly, not too big, not too small, and his moles were scattered across his body so elegantly that it reminded me of constellations. His fingers were long and skilled in a way that shouldn't be physically possible. He looked masculine, yet soft and I never wanted to stop looking at him. His tattoo was calling to me, begging to be traced and kissed. I wanted to touch him but I didn't dare.

This random hookup thing wasn't me. I didn't do one night stands and I certainly didn't do them with people I would see on a regular basis. I wasn't like Stiles. I couldn't handle the embarrassment.

* * *

><p>I took one look at the desk clock on his nightstand and silently cursed. I was going to be late for work if I didn't leave now. I quickly stood up, making work to find my underwear but ultimately decided to leave them when I heard Stiles shuffle around again. I had to leave before he woke up.<p>

When I got to my apartment, I quickly washed away the sex smell I had been supporting and promptly ran out of the door. Thankfully, I had arrived at work in the nick of time and was able to avoid any and all stares from Todd as we rapidly got assigned all different kinds of assignments for the day.

"So how was the date with Dr. Francis?" Meredith asked me sweetly during our lunch break.

I swallowed dryly on my sandwich and made a face at her. "It was unpleasant to say the least. He ordered for me," I said, taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"What do you mean 'ordered for you?"

I rolled me eyes. "Like he ordered my dinner from the menu."

"Was it in like French or something?" She asked dubiously.

"Nope, all English."

Meredith frowned. "Figures. So what else happened?"

I shrugged. I really didn't want to talk about my date from hell anymore. I liked Meredith, but sometimes I felt like she lived on my personal drama too much. "Nothing really. He walked me home and that was the end of it," I lied. Well, technically I wasn't lying. That was the end of my night with Todd.

Meredith eyed me suspiciously. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yeah, what did you think happened?"

"Nothing really. You just look like you had really great sex or something is all." Meredith said so simply I wasn't sure if I heard for her correctly.

"WHAT?!" I sputtered, chocking my coffee. How the hell did she know that? What was she psychic or something?

Meredith shrugged. "You seem extra flustered today in a good way. I just figured you got some last night. Plus, you have the 'I just had sex glow'."

"I do not!" I said defensively.

She gave me a look.

Man, she was smarter than I gave her credit for. "I didn't have sex last night," I lied.

I couldn't tell her the truth about last night. Not without her freaking out and demanding answers I couldn't give. Just like everyone else in my life, Meredith would be put in the dark.

"Dammit. I usually have excellent radar on that shit. Whatever."

'Maybe work will distract you from thinking about your awful date," Meredith added hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered.

The problem was, I wasn't think about Todd at all that day. I was thinking about Stiles. I was thinking about his hands on body and his hair beneath my fingers. I was thinking about the amazingly hot sex we had just had last night.

I knew I was in trouble. Stiles was consuming my every thought and it needed to stop. He's not the type of guy I should be thinking about. He's not the kind of guy that wants to settle down and live in the suburbs. He's not Prince Charming.

The whole day I walked in a foggy haze, being at the hospital but not really being _there_. I still did my job effectively, still pushed myself to the limits to help people, but I felt different. I felt weirdly satisfied.

I also felt freaken pissed. Why did Stiles have to go around and be so damn sexy? Why was he so impossibly hard to forget? He was an asshole and a player. He treated women like garbage and used the world as his playground.

By the end of my shift, I had decided to confront Stiles. I was going to yell at him for being stupid and arrogant, for being overly charming. I was going to tell him that last night was a onetime thing.

I had it all planned out by the time I got home. I was angry and pumped for the confrontation, but right when I had stepped off the elevator to our floor, Cora came stomping out of Stiles' apartment.

Cora.

Fuck, I completely forgot about Cora and Stiles! They were a couple and as far as I could tell, serious on some level. How could I possibly forget about Stiles' girlfriend? I mean I had seen the girl at the hospital with Stiles for two straight weeks. She was his freaken next of kin!

I knew she loved him and I knew Stiles cared about her regardless of his infidelity. I shouldn't have been so stupid. How could I do that to another fellow girl when I had been in the same position only a few months ago?! I felt sick and guilty and most of all, I wanted rip out Stiles' heart. He shouldn't have cheated on her with me. He should have respected me enough to not add me to his long list of skanks.

I didn't deserve to feel this way. One night of abandonment to reason and look where it got me.

Stiles played me like a fool.


	11. Chapter 12: Somebody call a Locksmith?

_**Another chapter in one night?! What?**_

* * *

><p>"MOTHERFUCKING LIMABEANS!"<p>

I cursed loudly. This was not happening. No, this was not happening after the last few weeks I've endured.

I am not locked out my apartment. I repeat, I am not locked out of my apartment, for that requires me to have forgotten the key and I, Lydia Martin, don't forgot stuff like that.

The doors must be jammed. It has to be stuck on something because I cannot be locked out my apartment after everything I've been through. I cannot be locked out of my apartment because a few days ago I ran into Stiles' girlfriend and last night I was late for my shift at the hospital and I'm never been late in my life.

The universe cannot hate a single person this much bad. It's not impossible.

"OPEN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I cried in frustration, kicking the door as I did so. I could not be locked out. I could not….

It was official.

I was locked out.

I banged my head on the door roughly. "Why? Why oh' why, Universe do you hate me so?"

This week, hell this year, was not going my way. I beginning to feel like it was all my fault. Maybe Jackson cheated on because I _was_ predictable, maybe I didn't have friends because I _was_ a bitch. Maybe Stiles slept with me because he thought I was easy.

Stiles had tried to talk to me all last week. He tried calling, knocking on my door, emailing me, hell, he even tried Facebook messaging a few times, but I ignored him every time. I didn't want to talk to him, didn't care what he had to say. He had me regret something that should have been fun for me. He made me feel low and cheap and I hated him for it. He shouldn't have slept with me. He should have respected me enough to not make me one of many girls he's cheated with. I deserved more than that. His girlfriend deserved more than that.

I took a deep breath and dialed the local locksmith's number in my phone. It rang a few times before my phone beeped obnoxiously loud, notifying me of it's low battery. I cursed. Of course the one time I actually need my phone for an emergency it dies. What's new?

I was about to hurl my cell towards the wall when I heard the elevator doors open and saw none other than the cause of all my recent problems strut out.

I was seriously starting to question what I had done in a previous life.

"What'cha doing?" Stiles asked politely as he sauntered over to me, smiling innocently.

"Nothing."

Why is he being polite? We both know that he's an asshole.

Stiles scowled at me. "What's your problem?"

I wanted to scream. My body was tired and my eyes burned. I was mentally and physically exhausted and could feel myself snapping. "It's nothing, Stiles. Leave it alone," I muttered through clenched teeth, my face still resting on the door.

"Really?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows doubtfully. "Because you like you're about to either go cry your eyes out or go on a murderous rampage."

"It's not your problem okay! Why don't you go bother someone else, like I don't know, your girlfriend?!" I yelled, turning around and facing him angrily.

Stiles gave me a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about? You know what, it doesn't matter. I don't really care. I just wanted to see if you were okay but obviously you're going through some kind of mental breakdown!" He replied, flailing his arms in frustration and stomping towards his apartment.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mental breakdown? Excuse me. He did not get to talk to me like that and just walk away. "Did you just imply I'm crazy?" I shrieked, absently following him into his apartment.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" I growled, poking him hard in the chest.

"Well, if the shoe fits….." He shrugged.

Oh, no he didn't.

"You are such an arrogant, big headed, inconsiderate asshole! At least I'm not the one who is incapable of having an actual adult conversation that lasted longer than five minutes! At least I know how to function like a normal human being!"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Normal. That's rich coming from the girl who was cursing like a sailor in the hallway a few minutes ago."

"I'm having a bad week!" I yelled in my defense. Stiles didn't understand the stress I was going through. He didn't get to insult me like that.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, well you're not the only one who's had a bad week, alright."

Now, that was a laugh. "Please, the hardest thing you've probably had to do this week was decide whether to hook up with girl on steed dial number one or two."

He owned a freaking bar. His job wasn't hard.

Stiles took a few steps back from me and bit his lip. "If that's really how you look at me then here," he said, tossing me his cell with a hurt expression on his face.

"Call the locksmith and get the fuck out of my apartment," he yelled as he turned around and stalked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

What the hell was that? How did I end feeling like the bad guy here? He was the one that insulted me. Sure, I said somethings I probably shouldn't have, but he had hurt my feelings.

It never even had occurred me that I could hurt his…..

Once I called the locksmith I placed Stiles' phone gently on his countertop and took a deep breathe. I couldn't just leave him fuming like that. It wasn't right. Just like he didn't know my life, I didn't know his and it wasn't right that I had just assumed he had no problems. He told me about his dead parents for Christ sakes! It was obvious he other problems besides owning a bar and even if he didn't, I couldn't imagine running a bar to be that easy.

"Stiles?" I said, knocking on his bedroom softly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was a bitchy move."

Silence.

I wasn't sure what to do now, what to say. I thought that if I simply just apologized I would feel less guilty but I was wrong. It wasn't just enough to say sorry, I had to know he forgave me.

"I have to say, you've got yourself a nice shindig going on here, Stilinski," I said, changing the subject.

"How much more is your rent than mine? It better be like triple because you have windows that overlook the park while I have windows that overlook some naked guy across the street. You know, the guy's surprisingly fit for someone in his sixties. Not that I stare at him or anything…..it's just a lot…I don't mean his package is a lot…..I just mean his size….oh shit…..I mean-"

Stiles suddenly ripped opened the door and gave me an annoyed look. "You're rambling."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know…I do that when I'm nervous. Which believe it or not, isn't a lot, even though it seems that way…Shit, Stiles. I'm sorry."

His eyebrows simply furrowed in response.

"I shouldn't have said that stuff back there. It was wrong and misguided and mean. I'm really, really sorry." I said, biting my lip anxiously.

I didn't know what I was going to do if he didn't forgive me. I didn't often put myself out there like this.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked down at his shoes nervously. "Me too. I shouldn't have said that either. It wasn't true. Well, some of it was true, but you get the point."

I laughed, relief quickly washing over me. Finally something good. "Yeah, I do. I called the locksmith. He should be over in a few minutes," I said, walking back to the kitchen to wait for the man to arrive.

"That's good," Stiles smiled, following me back to the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

I awkwardly sat on one of the kitchen stools next to the counter and nodded. "Yep."

"Lydia look-" Stiles began to say, but was abruptly stopped by his cellphone.

I nosily peeked down at the caller ID, curious who would call him at such a late hour and wasn't really surprised when I saw that it was Cora.

Stiles quickly checked who the caller was and ended the call.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Ballsy move on his part. Cora didn't seem like the kind of girl who you ignore calls from.

"You probably should have taken that call from your girlfriend," I warned, trying not to wince at the idea of him dating or being in a serious relationship.

"What are talking about, Lydia?" he asked tiredly.

I gestured towards his phone. "Cora. As her boyfriend you should always try to answer her calls. They could be important."

Stiles immediately made a sour face and scoffed. "WHAT?! You think Cora and I are dating? Gross, she's like my sister!"

"But I always see her leaving your apartment and she kissed you at the hospital!" I said flustered.

Everyone at the hospital thought they were a couple. They were so clingy and touchy with each other.

Stiles frowned again. "I've known Cora since I was in diapers. She's my best friend, besides Scott, and we're protective of each other. I can't believe you thought we were dating! That explains so much," he said, almost sounding relieved.

I was baffled. "I guess I just assumed you two were a thing."

Just like I had assumed everything else about him.

"Yeah, well assumptions aren't always correct and you tend to make a lot of them," he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

I wanted to smack myself in the face. God, was he so right on that one. "I'm so stupid," I said embarrassingly.

Stiles shook his head. "Nah, you're pretty smart but can I let you into a problem I'm having?" he asked, grinning.

"Okay…."I said suspiciously.

What on earth was he going to throw my way now?

"Well you see, there's this really hot girl who I had amazingly fantastic sex with a few days ago and now she's avoiding me," he smirked as he got off the counter and stalked over to me.

"Interesting," I breathed, watching as Stiles slowly leaned over me and looked at me with an intensity I had only seen once before.

He had his hands on both sides of my chair, boxing me in and instead of feeling claustrophobic, like I did with Todd, I felt weirdly safe.

Stiles nodded. "Yep. This girl's frustrating. She's smart, scratch that, she's brilliant and she's stubborn beyond belief. She thought I had a girlfriend which was really funny considering I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and her naked body pressed into mine for days."

Our noses slid next to each other and I took a sharp intake of air.

"Really?" I squeaked.

I didn't want to stop staring at his expressive eyes but his damn lips were calling me. I was like a damn teenager again, my hormones making me stupid and girly.

"I want her but does she want me?" He asked, his lips inches away from mine.

God, all I could focus on was his beautiful, lush lips. The wait was agonizing.

"Stiles-" I breathed out anxiously, I could feel his hot breath on my face and his fingers grazing my knee. I couldn't handle his close proximity anymore.

Before I knew it, Stiles' hands were in my hair and he was smashing his lips into mine. I moaned in surprise and pleasure. I could feel my skin tingling beneath his touch and my whole body was humming with energy. The air was around us was electrified.

Stiles tugged on hair and I gasped, allowing him the access he wanted into my mouth. I felt weightless as Stiles licked and sucked on my lips. Unlike our first kiss, Stiles was completely in control of this one, his mouth demanding and serious. It was like my tongue couldn't catch up with my brain which was begging for control. He had all of the power and as much as it scared me, I still allowed my mouth to be manhandled by his.

I was silly putty in his hands and he knew it. Stiles tugged my bottom lip between his teeth aggressively and I buried my hands in his hair, gluing our faces together. I couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't get enough of his lips and his hands and whole aura.

Stiles moved one of hands to my hospital shirt, pulling at the collar and exposing my porcelain skin. He was about to kiss my searing skin with his perfect lips when there was a knock at the door.

I groaned angrily, my body way too ready to stop for a visitor.

"That's probably the locksmith," Stiles panted, his chest rising rapidly and his hands slightly shaky. He kissed my head without another word and brushed down my surely matted hair.

"Come on," he said, pulling me out from the chair by the hand.

I knew I had to say something. Acquaintances don't kiss like that. Friends don't have that kind of passion. Whatever we were, I knew it wasn't typical. "Stiles, I-"

He pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me and my rant. "Lydia, when you decide what you want, you know where to find me. Don't stress about this," he said casually, kissing my cheek quickly and opening the door to greet the locksmith.

The ball was in my court. For once, someone was letting me make my own decisions without any expectations.

I should have been happy about this, should been comforted in the fact that it was all my choice but I wasn't.

For the first time in my life, I didn't know what I wanted.

* * *

><p>I tossed and turned in bed for two hours that night, confused and anxious. Stiles wasn't like the typical guys I dated. He wasn't ever going to be my Prince Charming or sweep me off my feet the way I wanted. I knew we'd never be serious.<p>

I was probably wasting my time with him but I couldn't deny this magnetic pull anymore. When he kissed me, when we had sex, I felt an immense comfort I had never felt before in my life. I couldn't explain it. He made me feel…content.

I didn't want something serious with him. He wasn't what I wanted in the long run and we both knew it. Still, I enjoyed being around Stiles. I enjoyed how he made me feel about myself and how he knew how to make me feel good.

Stiles was a distraction that I needed in my life more than ever.

I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas. I knew they'd probably end up in a pile on the floor anyway.

"Stiles?" I said quietly, knocking on the door of his apartment, feeling slightly nervous. What if he was asleep? What if he was just joking? What if he-

"Lydia?" He asked tiredly as he opened the door and yawned.

"What's wrong? Did you get locked out again?"

I shook my head. "I want angry, hot and unattached sex, Stiles. I want to go home knowing I have a hot piece of ass I can call if I want, and to not have to worry about feelings. I work fifty plus hours at the hospital and I want a distraction. I want no string attached. Can you handle that?"

Stiles looked at me as if I was crazy and then shook his head in amusement.

"To be honest, I'd have you anyway you'd let me, Lydia," he smirked, swiftly grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. "I'm all for having some unadulterated fun."

I leaned up to kiss his smirk off his face with a deep, toe-curling kiss and whispered, "Good because I'm horny and you're hot."

"God, this will be fun," Stiles moaned, shutting the door behind us and blocking the world from our dirty little secret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that happened.<strong>_

_**Please ignore grammar mistakes, I hate finding them as much as you do.**_

_**Review? Predictions?**_


	12. Chapter 12: Casual Rocks

Causal relationship were awesome.

No, really they were fantastic.

For the first time in my life, I didn't have to worry about how I looked or what I said. Stiles didn't care. He took me when I wanted, on my own terms and I loved every minute of it. Every morning, for the past three weeks I've woken up with a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and a handsome face looking back at me. I was always sexually satisfied and relaxed in a way I didn't know existed. Life was simply easier to live.

"What's got you so happy?" Meredith asked me one morning as we were walking into the hospital for our morning shifts.

I bit my lip, remembering my saucy morning sex with Stiles. Boy, did that guy know how to wake up a girl the proper way.

"Nothing. It's just a good day," I shrugged.

Meredith's body suddenly jolted in place. She turned to look at with a devilish smirk, "My God. You totally had sex this morning."

Wait a minute. How the hell did she know that? Was it planted on my forehead? Did I have a hickey or something? Was there a scent that only physic nurses could smell?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You had sex! You're wearing the sex face!" Meredith squealed.

I could feel my face turning an awful shade of red. Damn, the girl was good.

"Meredith, stop yelling!" I begged, noticing a few glares coming our way from some of the visitors.

"Who's the guy?!"

I shook my head. There was no way I was telling her about me and Stiles. No way, no how. I didn't care how close we were. I was not explaining to Meredith my casual, no strings attached relationship with Stiles Stilinski.

"Just some guy I met," I lied.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Wait, this isn't the same guy that you slept with after your date with Todd is it?"

I paused.

"Lydia Martin!" she screamed.

"I so do have a kickass radar. I knew it!" Meredith laughed, starting to do a little happy dance in the middle of the parking lot.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

I grabbed her shoulders in desperation. Meredith and Stiles were probably the most awkward looking dancers in history. Then again, I only ever saw Stiles do his naked dance….

"Calm down, please. So I had sex? Who cares?"

"Um, I do? I like this guy already," Meredith said confidently as she walked into the hospital.

"You haven't even met him," I lied. The last thing I wanted Meredith doing was trying to guess who I was currently banging on my spare time.

Meredith scoffed. "I don't care. I've never seen you this happy. Whatever you have going on with this guy, you should keep at it. Pun intended," she smirked.

Before I had a chance to respond to that, I felt a clammy hand on my back. Instinctively, I stiffened. I had no problem talking to Meredith about stuff outside of work. I liked her and considered her my friend but apart from her, I didn't talk to anyone in the hospital. I certainly didn't feel close enough to anyone to allow them to touch me.

"Lydia, can I talk to you in my office?" Todd asked politely.

I nodded even though I had no interests. I was in far too good of a mood to deal with his flirting today.

Meredith gave me a knowing look as I followed Todd into his office and shut the door when he requested.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked nervously. Maybe he was going to yell at me for being a terrible date. Maybe he heard about my activities after our date and he was pissed.

Todd laughed, his large shoulders moving as he did. "No, of course not! Lydia, you're an excellent nurse and as you know we've recently had an opening in the position as ER supervisor."

Of course I knew that. I had only been dreaming about the job position since I was ten. Even though I was definitely qualified for the job and had the experience, I was still nervous to apply. Young supervisors didn't generally do well in their professions. People didn't respect authority figures who were young enough to be their children.

"Yes…." I said apprehensively, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Well, how would you feel about doing an interview for the position?"

My heart stopped. Was I really getting this lucky?

"A-are you serious?" I stuttered.

Todd nodded. "Yes. I feel that you are clearly the best candidate for the job. Would you like me to set up an interview?"

If I didn't know the guy the way I did, I would have kissed him. This was seriously starting to become the best week of my entire life.

"YES!" I said excitedly. "Um….I'm mean….if it's not too much trouble…"I added.

"It isn't. You deserve the job. You earned it, Lydia," Todd smiled. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to make a few calls," he said, gesturing towards the door.

I didn't mind that he was kicking me out of his office. I was ecstatic actually. This promotion was something I had been working towards for years and now that I was finally getting the recognition, I was pumped. Nursing was something I had always wanted to do and to have the chance and help other people transition into the career was fantastic.

There was only person I wanted to talk to, one person I wanted to tell the good news to.

-To Stiles:

_Hope ur free tonight because we're celebrating._

-From Stiles:

_And what are we celebrating, Ms. Martin?_

-To Stiles:

_Oh just that I got an interview to become a SUPERVIOR FOR THE HOSPITAL. _

-From Stiles:

_WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT'S FANTASTIC! WE ARE DEFINTAELY CELEBRATING!_

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew Stiles would be excited for me.

-To Stiles:

_Haha. I'll be by around 7 ok?_

-From Stiles:

_I'll buy cake :)_

It was hard to imagine that no less than a month ago I was hating life and having breakdowns in random hallways. Things were just not going my way.

Now I was having regular sex with a really hot guy and getting a promotion at my job.

Life couldn't get better.

* * *

><p>Review, Follow, Favorite. Check out my tumblr "Stydiahh" for more about the story.<p> 


End file.
